


Lullaby

by Attack__on__yaoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being Levi, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Lullabies, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Short & Sweet, Titan Shifters, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Virgin Eren Yeager, but he's actually a sweetheart, stoic levi, there is a prison cell involved... not in a bad way I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack__on__yaoi/pseuds/Attack__on__yaoi
Summary: Eren Jaeger has insomnia and the only way he can fall to sleep is if Levi Ackerman is singing to him.A sweet love story of how Eren's insomnia brought them both together.





	1. Captain Levi isn't how I imagined him to be.

It was a dull and cold evening within the survey corps base as the rain was hard and heavy on the windows causing a cold harsh wind to force it’s way into the building and the rain to drum on the window beside the two lonely teenagers, They sat trapped within the dark damp room they were forced to live within.

 

It was silent as none of them really spoke, but the reason was because it was late and most of the cadets surrounding them were already asleep, The two young boys would usually be sat with another close friend named; Mikasa Ackerman, but she had been sent back to the female dorms only a few moments ago.

 

“It’s every night now” One of he boy’s whispered, his eyes dull with exhaustion as he looked across towards his childhood friend Armin Arlert; Of course he looked back to his troubled friend, Unsure of what to say or what to advise.

 

“It’s fine, I didn’t expect you to know what to say to me. It’s fate I guess, and I don’t have the power to change the situation I’m in”

 

“Eren, I’m really sorry; it must be difficult. But maybe talking to-” The blond haired boy leaned lightly forward trying to comfort his friend, but the boy before him seemed a little ignorant and in return looked away avoiding eye contact.

 

Eren let out a long drained sigh, making Armin halt his sentence, “If I told them what was happening, They’d kick me out for sure, They think I’m strong, They can’t know how I feel; or what I’m suffering from”

 

“You’re strong, but don’t forget that you’re human. You used to admire Captain Levi so much, remember all the thing’s you used to tell Mikasa and me when we were younger? Wasn’t that the whole point of watching the soldiers pass through our walls? You wouldn’t miss them for anything, it was almost like you needed to know that both Commander Erwin and Captain Levi were safe!” the boy before Eren whispered loudly making Eren nod along with agreement.

 

“You’re not wrong, but they aren’t the people I thought they were, they are so different. They wouldn’t care if I told them” The teenager narrowed his eye’s with sadness, “I can’t sleep, what the hell are they going to do? Sing me a Lullaby? Yeah. That’s right, I’m a pathetic child to them, I’m troublesome, Just trouble.”

 

“Your not thinking clearly, I myself have never spoke with ether of them face to face, but I’m sure they will care. Isn’t it Levi’s job to take care of you? If it is, He has no choice but to at least try to help you out” Armin laid back on his bed and yawned; The boy sat beside him looked away, he was white with worry and almost looked terrified.

 

“Your scared aren’t you? Knowing you’re the only one awake? Please don’t worry about it so much; I’m sure there are a few others who can’t sleep in the army. But I promise you; you’re in safe hands, why don’t you take up writing? That’ll take your mind off of things” The boy was always a great help for Eren Jaeger; that’s why he was talking with him at this moment in time, but what Armin didn’t know was that the Teenager wasn’t actually aloud to be away from the dungeon.

 

In fact, the young man had disobeyed orders and ran to the cadets’ dorm when Captain Levi wasn’t aware.

 

 

“If only it was that easy Armin, Believe me I would. I also wish I could sleep in here, with my friends, I know I’d probably feel a little safer that way” The boy sighed hard turning his body as he began to stand to his shaking feet, “I guess I’ll survive for another night, right?” The boys voice was a little dry and his skin seemed extremely pale making Armin stare up to him for a while as he thought.

 

“Goodnight Armin” Eren whispered breathlessly making the blond haired teenager sit up sharply and reach out in front of him, “Are you feeling well?” Armin asked, holding him back. “You’re a little white and your voice is dry. You’ve been eating haven’t you?”

 

The taller boy narrowed his eyes and allowed a deep depressed sigh escape his lips; he removed his friend’s hand away from his clothes and began to turn his back towards him, “I can’t help it if I’m not hungry, I’ll be alright, Stop worrying”

 

As the boy spoke, the dorm door squeaked open, Eren shivered with fear as the small grumpy looking man named Levi Ackerman stood by the slowly opening wooden door, his eyes locked onto the disobedient teenage boy, His hair was jet black; you could only just see his thin frame as he stood holding onto a candle light which was clutched tightly in his right hand.

 

He groaned with annoyance catching the boy’s attention. “Jaeger? I didn’t give you permission to talk with Arlert, stop fucking around and get back downstairs, I don’t have the time to play hide and seek with a damn brat like you”

 

“I…I’m sorry sir!” the boy raised his voice, instantly saluting and walking over to the man superior to him, Levi looked exhausted making Eren frown his eyes more as he began to feel guilty. _I forgot that he has to make sure I am downstairs all the time; I forgot that he isn’t aloud to sleep until he has locked me up._

 

“We’d have a lot of shit to clean up if you had transformed by accident, stop thinking about yourself all the time and follow my god damn order’s! Understood?” He spat harshly, the sound of his voice made the boy tense uncomfortably; but nevertheless Eren stared at him, The truth is, the boy didn’t understand The Captain, He didn’t understand why he wasn’t good with eye contact or why he wouldn’t let anyone in.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I understand” Eren apologized. “I won’t be selfish next time”

 

“Good..” Levi’s voice was dark, it made Eren close his eyes and try and ignore the fact that he was stood beside him, Levi began to walk along, allowing his feet to drum on the stone floor,

“Captain?” Eren whispered softly, but he was too quiet to catch the man’s attention, instead the man proceeded to walk along leaving the teenager to stand in the dark.

 

It wasn’t long after Eren called; when he realised Levi was just going to walk on and not look back, so he began to follow him.

 

It was silent.

 

Levi didn’t talk a lot.

 

Not to Eren.

 

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of their boots on the stone floor as they walked on; Eren’s walk was a little slower then the Captain’s but nevertheless that didn’t mean he didn’t try and walk at the same pace as the man before him, The teenager just assumed the small man wouldn’t notice but Levi’s steps slowed down and he was now turning his head up to look at Eren Jaeger.

 

“Why are you copying me? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Levi growled, his teeth gritted as he stared directly into the taller boys eyes, “N..no sir, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to”

 

“Get your shit together! You haven’t got time to do stupid things like copying me.”

 

“Yes, I’m sorry Captain” the boy whispered adverting his eyes and frowning to himself, “If I may, I would like to go on a walk with you Sir” Eren now held onto his arm unusually tight making him look physically uncomfortable.

Levi Ackerman groaned with irritation but halted his steps, turning around completely and walking in the opposite direction, “You could of asked me earlier, some of us would like to sleep you idiot”

 

“I’m sorr-”

“Shut up, Stop apologising! Damn your annoying, just be quiet..” The smaller man walked on but the teenager rolled his eyes with guilt, he didn’t want to go on a walk with Levi, but he felt like he had no choice; after all the man was looking after him so he felt like he had no choice but to ask him.

 

The Captain, took the young soldier to a balcony, which lied at the top of the base, it overlooked the little land the survey corps owned and had an amazing sight of the stars that shone above.

“I usually can’t sleep at night kid, I would usually come here to pass the time. We can sit and stay here for a few minutes, don’t get to used to this though, I’m only bringing you here today and today only; this is my place, I don’t like people being here with me” The man’s voice seemed a little softer then before and he walked along leaving Eren to stare in awe at the amazing view.

 

“Beautiful..”

 

“What? Tch.. Don’t talk to yourself, Its creepy” The middle aged man climbed onto the wall surrounding the balcony and sat over the edge, he was quite far away from the younger soldier but that didn’t stop Eren from talking to himself.

 

“Its so beautiful..” he breathed allowing a small smile to fade onto his face, without thinking he ran over to Levi Ackerman and sat beside him. The man narrowed his eyes and budged slightly away from the teenager.

“I can understand why you’d come here while the world is asleep, It’s comforting. You must be lonely though, right?” The boy sighed deeply looking out to the quiet scenery; But Levi didn’t reply.

 

“Captain? I wonder what it’s like to be free, I wonder if I’d be happy” Eren looked over to Levi, He stared intensely at the man’s side profile; taking in his every detail and remembering his face. “I’ve often wondered what it would be like to still have my mother around, I wonder whether I’d have grown up so quick; what would I be like if I didn’t have the hunger for revenge? The grieving in my hear-”

 

“You would still be you, no matter what happens. Never forget that kiddo; wishing things were different isn’t something you can change, instead focus on what’s in front of you; grasp it with your youth hands and hold onto it for dear life, your life has a purpose and that’s to fight on and protect the world. Don’t think badly for what has happened, I’m sure your mother is extremely proud of you. So don’t start thinking about how things could or should have been, that will make you weak and the only thing that causes will be nothing but troublesome” The Captain looked down to his hand’s and began to fumble with them nervously still avoiding eye contact with the boy beside him.

 

Eren’s lips were parted slightly and his eyes were widening; Levi’s words seemed to take his breath away, but he knew now wasn’t the time to show his emotions, especially not in front of Levi, instead he made a slight whimper sound causing his eyes to fill with tears.

 

“You know, It isn’t a bad thing when you feel the need to cry, Like hell I wish I could” the man grit his teeth closing his eyes and clenching his fists slightly, “I should take you back, talking like this isn’t good”

 

“Thank you Captain Levi, thank you for bringing me to this place.” Eren Jaeger wiped his eyes dry and sighed heavily looking a little more relaxed then he was a few moments ago, he laughed a little making it seem like he was about to ask something stupid.

 

“Don’t mention it, its my job to protect you; so bringing you here isn’t such a bad idea as long as you don’t expect me to bring you here again” The small man got to his feet and sighed aswell, “Lets get going, you need to be up early tomorrow.”

“Actually Sir, Please can I sit and talk with you a little more?” Eren asked nervously looking into Levi’s eyes deeply, the man narrowed his eyes and ran his hand though his hair looking at the disobedient teenage boy.

 

“Ask yourself, is that really a good idea?” The captain questioned now crossing his arms and looking up to the sky, “Its getting late, you need to sleep” He added not even giving Eren any time to reply back; instead he began to walk away, Eren let out a long drained sigh giving up and walking back inside.

 

Once they reached the dungeon; Eren forced himself to walk inside, His eyes frowned and looking sick with worry; it was just too obvious something was wrong or bothering him.

 

“I’m on night duty kid, so don’t look like your about to shit yourself, lighten up and rest well, Alright?” the man spoke as he got out the set of key’s and locked the boy inside the cell making the sound of rattling keys echo down the hall. “I’m just out here if you need anything, but I’m sure you’ll be asleep in no time, probably.”

 

The teenager climbed into his bed, covered himself up with the paper thin blanket and laid on his back staring up at the ceiling, The sound of his breath was hard as the air seemed to be thick with damp causing it to be hard to breath, He closed his eyes tightly trying to force himself to sleep; but the more he did this, the more it felt impossible to drift into slumber.

 

But even The Captain coughed with disgust as he to found the dampness an issue, but he did nothing but cross his arms and lean up against the wall and glance over to the boy trying desperately to sleep.

 

“C..Captain? It’s cold,” The boy whispered and Levi clacked his tongue shuffling slightly on his feet as he looked around himself. “Oh right, what do you expect me to do about that?”

 

“I…I don’t like it down here” Eren added now holding onto the sheets trying not to cry with worry, “I don’t like- I don’t like how dark it is and how I’m finding it hard to breath”

 

“A? I can’t disagree with you on that one Eren, but it’s not our fault. Erwin ordered me and he was told by the higher ups so whether you like it or not; this is your sleeping place” The small just visible man spoke making the boys body shake uncontrollably.

 

“Levi.. Levi.. I wish you was the way I imagined you to be, I wish you..”

 

“Shut up! Don’t start fucker. Bringing things up when you’re just a kid who knows nothing is dangerous, don’t just start saying I am a different person in your head; that’s creepy. You shouldn’t be thinking about your superior like that.” The man’s voice was dark causing Eren to gasp with fear as he didn’t realise what he just said.

 

“I.. I didn’t mean it like that, I just. I wish you’d speak with me a little more; after all I grew up your fan. In the abyss of darkness you was my light, not even Mikasa or Armin know that” Eren breathed hard and lay onto his side holding his hand over his face as he had begun to cry.

 

“Okay kid. I apologise for being so rude, the things you have seen must be very difficult to deal with, but you aren’t alone, just close your eyes and forget about that; you see today is over and tomorrow is a new day. Who knows what might happen? You’ll never know or less you rest and relax. Stop holding onto the past Eren, let that go and be a new person tomorrow” Levi groaned with irritation as he decided to sit down on the floor, he rested head onto his hand as he sat forward.

 

A few hours had passed by,

Levi wasn’t asleep, nor was Eren.

 

But Levi allowed his dry upset lips to open; a tune flooded into the darkness as he began to sing.

 

**_Chairs so close and room so small_ **

**_You and I talk all the nightlong_ **

**_Meager_ ** **_this space but serves us so well_ **

**_We comrades have stories to tell_ **

**_And it's always like that in the evening time._ **

****

The mans voice was soft and sweet, but eren laid still to shocked to say a single world or make any little sound.

 

**_We drink and we sing when our fighting is done_ **

**_And it's always so we live under the burnt clouds_ **

**_Ease our burden, long is the night_ **

**_Just as no stars can be seen._ **

****

“Captain. Your voice” Eren whispered quietly smiling to himself as he could feel his eyes getting heavier and he seemed to feel relaxed and calmed by the man’s singing.

****

**_We are stars and we'll beam on our town_ **

**_We must all gather as one_ **

**_Sing with hope and the fear will be gon-_ **

Levi halted hard, covering his mouth and feeling like he was going to be sick..

The song he sang; was the one he would sing with his two best friends Isabel and Farlan, after their deaths he would stop himself from remembering the words, but even though a few years had passed by.

 

He couldn’t forget the words.

 

Nor the memories.

 

“Why am I doing this?” he questioned himself but jolted suddenly, as he could now here the comforting sound of Eren Jaeger’s breath as he had finally fell to sleep.

 

The Captain rested his head on his hand once again and closed his eyes, trying to rest for the new day to come.

 

_**To be continued..** _

 

****

****

****


	2. I wish I could go back, I wish I was young.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Eren confess his feelings?

The night seemed to last forever and the horrid sound of the wind whistling down to the dungeon created a haunting rumbling sound; which only ended up sounding like the dreaded footsteps of the monsters every soldier hated: titans.

The Small man sighed deeply wishing he could shut the sound out, but he knew that no matter how hard he wanted to it was impossible to do so, he occasionally glanced over to the sleeping Eren Jaeger some how feeling less alone when he kept telling himself the boy still remained in front of him.

But no matter how many times the boy woke up throughout the night; he avoided talking with Captain Levi, this being said, the small man was fully aware that Eren kept waking up, but he to remained silent promising himself to not say a single word.

 

It was lonely this way; and it made their hearts ache.

 

_It wouldn’t hurt to talk with him,_ Eren thought as he closed his eyes once again, _but I’m afraid he’s in too much pain to reason with…_

 

After the teenager drifted back off to sleep Levi dozed off as well.

 

A few mare hours passed by, the bright sun flooded all of the sleeping cadet’s dorms awakening them and the world once again, it was surprisingly warm today, but Levi slept on; sat uncomfortably on the hard stone floor of the dungeon.

 

Eren Jaeger sat staring at the sleeping soldier before him, he wasn’t sure what to do other then stare.

 

“Sir?” he asked thinking he could grasp the mans attention but the small man groaned moving his head into a more comfortable position and dozing back off to sleep.

Eren to tilted his head with the man’s movement. Levi was trembling as the sharp cold wind was strong and harsh to anyone who could feel it.

The teenager sat wishing he could at least embrace his Captain’s shivering body, “Captain? Aren’t you feeling cold? You’re shivering” The boy spoke now getting out of his bed and walking up to his cell bars.

The man with the name everyone feared, still slouched lightly snoring as the teenager ran his hand down the bars of his cell, and crouched down to Captain Levi’s level.

 

“Levi..” he breathed reaching his hand through the bars and just managing to touch the mans boot as his leg was outreached, this of course made the man jump and groan with confusion.

 

“Ugh..” He moaned waking up from his slumber and opening his heavy eyes. His vision was burry at first but once they focused he was surprised to see Eren so close to the bars, his eyes unusually large as he stared back at him, It was strange Eren would usually be terrified by the mans look but the boy didn’t look away this time, instead he stared.

 

“Kid.. What’s wrong? Haven’t seen me sleep before?” Levi almost scoffed as he placed his hand down on the floor, kicked the boys hand away from his boot and pushed himself to his feet; breaking the eye contact and acting like nothing had happened.

 

_No, I haven’t. Nor have I realised how beautiful you are when you stop and relax for a moment._ Eren thought getting to his feet still continuing to stare at Captain Levi as he turned away, _He isn’t so different from the man I thought he was._

“Eren..” The Captain groaned narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

“Yes Sir?” The teenager responded.

 

“If your struggling with anything, no matter how small the issue is… you can- ugh” the man ran his hand though his hair and shuck his head awkwardly “Never mind”

“I’m fine, so please don’t worry about things like that!” Eren lied as he clenched his fists and made sure his voice was slightly raised “I’m stronger then I look you know!”

 

“Aa? I know, I know you are kiddo you’ve come this far and all of our lives are in your hands who can say; maybe your humanity’s strongest” The captain sighed as he got out the keys for the cell and opened the gate. “Come on we have work to do”

 

Eren looked down at his hands, they were shaking and his heart was drumming hard making him turn pale in the face, he wanted to say something but had no idea of what to say or how to even say it.

Captain Levi had noticed, but he sighed walking into the boys cell and looked up to him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong” The boy smiled pushing past the smaller man and walking down the dark hallway over to the stairs taking him to the second floor of the base, Levi followed close behind.

The day continued.

 

It was full of training and hard work, Section Commander Hanji Zoe expected nothing less from the teenage titan shifter Eren, but the boy seemed a little off and his eyes began to wonder into the distance almost like he was trying to find something causing her to question him.

 

“Eren, if I may ask, what’s up with you?” she asked taking off her glasses and wiping them clean she then turned her head to look over in the direction of the boys glare; to find that no one was there. “Ahem, what are you looking at? Eren what’s distracting you? We should go inside take a break and talk over a nice cup of tea, what do you say?”

 

“Erm..” The teenager closed his eyes and forced himself to focus on the woman before him, “I’m.. I..”

“You obviously need to have a chat, so come on.” She smiled. Her voice was soothing almost like the way the boy’s mother would speak with him.

“But we have to work?” Eren stammered nervously and the woman laughed smirking to herself “It’s fine, come on”

 

The woman walked on and the boy followed, they walked into the woman’s office and she skipped over to her desk before enthusiastically jumping onto it and smiling over to the awkward looking teenage boy stood fiddling with his hands and avoiding eye contact from across the room.

 

“Well? Come on, talk” she sighed running her hand though her hair before realising the boy seemed to be tearing up and blush red.

 

“Oh. Hey, don’t cry!” Hanji pushed her glasses up on her face and placed her finger upon her lips with thought, “I mean, if you need to cry that’s fine as well. We’ve all been there so just let it out”

 

“I..I’m fine” The boy rubbed his eyes and sniffled hard “I’m not upset” he told himself but the woman stared at him with confusion.

 

“Eren Jaeger, you’re crying? You wouldn’t cry for no apparent reason. Come here” she held her arms open and puffered her cheeks nervously “I wouldn’t say I’m old enough to be your mother, but I’m a great person to talk to in times of stress. Ask anyone and they will tell you the same thing I promise you, to tell you the truth even Levi Ackerman has cried into my arms in the early days”

 

“I’m weak, I cry because I’m wea-“

 

“Don’t say that, it’s natural to cry when you are feeling upset” Hanji zoe jumped to her feet and walked over to Eren jaeger before moving his hands away from his face and smiling.

“Your very strong and you’re a very young man, that’s why it hurts so much”

 

“Yeah” the boy replied closing his eyes as the woman wrapped her arms around him.

They staid in this one sided embrace for quite some time, but when Hanji pulled away she turned her body away and walked over to her desk, proceeding to pour two cups of tea.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but Levi was in here not so long ago. He helped himself to some tea and used one of these cups I cant remember which one he used.. so..”

 

Eren’s eyes seemed to widen, as he thought about what the woman was saying. “It’s fine, It isn’t like he isn’t clean enough to do so, I wont get some weird disease if I end up drinking from the same cup as him so it’s fine I honestly don’t mind” the boy spoke and Hanji smiled to herself passing over the tea, “Your really kind aren’t you?”

 

The boy ignored her comment and began to drink from the drink.

His cheeks seemed to tint as the woman’s glare was intimidating as she asked “come on Eren, please tell me what’s bothering you”

“It’s Levi” Eren kept the cup close to his lip’s and breathed hard allowing a thought to run over him, _If Levi drank from this cup then I just kissed him indirectly._

“Huh? Levi? What about him” the woman questioned and Eren sighed allowing himself to look at her, “There’s something about him, something I like. I honestly can’t help it ever since last night my heart races every time I see-“

 

Hanji spat out her drink and began to cough violently this caused Eren to halt mid sentence and rub her back while asking “Section Commander are you okay?”

 

“What happened last night?” She almost growled, her glasses shining with excitement and her hands grasping the boy’s shoulders hard.

“Uh..No it’s nothing like that! Levi wouldn’t. What I mean is he sang..” The teenager spoke in a rushed tone, this made Hanji snap back into reality.

 

“He sang to you? You mean like a Lullaby?” She breathed and Eren shuck his head.

“He didn’t know I was awake, But his voice. It’s amazing” The boy grit his teeth and allowed himself to blush a little more.

 

“Eren, do you lo-“

 

**_BANG!_ **

****

“Hanji? What are you doing? Erwin and I have been searching all over for Eren Jaeger, Damn it before you go taking him away from training you should at least let one of us know” Levi spoke as he stood by the doorway of the woman’s office, “We thought that the MP’s had kidnapped him or something”

 

“The boy was upset, I wanted to speak with him and find out what’s wrong” Hanji explained and the small man allowed his eyes to look at Eren’s the boys eyes were redder then usual matching the crazy woman’s story.

 

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked.

“Erm.. Nothing now” Eren looked away nervously and the woman stared down at the boys cup.

 

“Levi do you want to join us?” Hanji asked and the small man groaned slightly,

“Actually Hanji I would like to speak to this brat alone” The black haired man allowed his lips to open slightly as he looked at the teenagers eyes intensely.

 

“Really?” Eren whispered and the woman moved the teenager’s hair out of his face and smiled “You should talk to him” she advised and the boy nodded.

 

Levi walked on, ignoring Eren Jaeger.

Instead the atmosphere was awkward, almost like never one of them had anything to say.

_I wish I could speak to him.. But I just.. I can’t._ Eren thought as he began to frown again.

He wasn’t taking any notice in where they were going or why they were going there, but Eren followed Levi.

 

A few moments passed by and the teenager found himself speechless as The Captain had brought him to the stone ledge again.

“Y..You said I shouldn’t get used to coming here?” The boy whispered with confusion and Levi nodded as he walked over to the edge again and sat down allowing his legs to dangle over the edge as the strong wind blew his hair over his face.

He then turned to look over to the boy and said “It was lonely today, precedes you like it here don’t you?”

 

“Sir, you look so..”

“Come sit here with me for a moment, the sun won’t be up for much longer” The man crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as the boys breath seemed to get caught in his throat.

 

“Captain!” Eren raised his voice before gritting his teeth and covering his face with embarrassment, tears began to stream out of his eyes and drown his face and he couldn’t stop it causing him to feel stupid.

“Aa? There we go, I knew something was wrong” The captain whispered to himself as he turned his body, his attention now fully locked onto the newly crying boy; he got to his feet and wondered over to him slowly while proceeding to ask “What’s wrong, you didn’t tell Hanji what was bothering you did you?”

 

“It hurts” the boy gasped harshly as he fell to the floor clutching his hand on his chest and weeping uncontrollably. “It hurts!”

 

The small man closed his eyes as his chest had begun to feel tight; he got down on his knees and budged slightly closer to the crying boy. “Forget it,” He snapped reaching up to the boys face but forcing himself to stop before he touched the teenagers skin.

 

“AGGGGHHHHHH” Eren screamed hard, his voice strong and sharp. “I can’t sleep! I can’t eat! I can’t….I want to feel like I used to, I want to feel alive and loved.. I want to be wanted, but I’m just a soldier another pawn to the enemy’s game. If I die no one would care”

 

“I’d care, I’d care so much if they were to eat you!” The man whispered, “I know how you feel so look kiddo you are not alone, just look at me”

Eren sobbed hard and was finding it difficult to breath making him pant for breath as he allowed himself to look up and look at Levi Ackerman sat before him.

“Calm down, seeing you like this is unsettling” the man murmured allowing his hand to sit on the boys shoulder, “Sir- Ha Gah” the boy breathed hard looking away from the mans glare now looking physically sick and weak.

 

“Look at me for a moment” Levi spoke as he grasped the boys arm harshly trying to figure out what was wrong with the teenager before him, It seemed like Eren was having a panic attack and so he tried to keep the boy stable without touching him so much.

“Haaah Ah” The teenager complained as his breath was extremely sharp. “I want my mom” Eren wept, “I want my mother back, I want my family back, I really want to stop worrying! Why can’t I be younger? Why Levi why?”

 

“Eren..” the man whispered now forgetting everything and wrapping his arms around the boy.

“Don’t, Please don’t. You’re hurting yourself” Levi whispered as he cupped the boys head and forced Eren to remain close. “Shit, Shit” The man complained as Eren’s crying seemed to have got worse.

 

“Shut up!”

“Shut up Eren” the man’s breath seemed to have vanished as his eyes began to feel warm.

 

“Sir, your to kind” Eren breathed as he pushed the man away and instead pressed his lips up against the man superior to him.

 

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last of this little fanfic/short story.
> 
> and will be smut :) I hope you like this so far :)


	3. Chapter 3

Levi’s natural reaction was to jolt with shock but the teenage boy followed his movement now resting his hands on the man’s chest lightly grasping his clothes and holding him close. He allowed himself to take a deep breath through his nose and calm himself as he opened his lips and sucked tenderly on the mans bottom lip, Levi Ackerman’s eyes were open, he was nothing less then amazed, he also had no idea how to react other then staying put almost making it seem like he didn’t like the act that took place.

 The wind was strong now and it blew their hair about violently causing Eren’s lips to slip away from The Captains and instead replacing the sound of a kiss with a haunting silence.

 The man before Eren; still sat staring, his mouth slightly open and his eyes filled with tears, they just so happened to drip down his face when the teenager closed his eyes filling with guilt.

“I’m sorry” Eren panicked covering his mouth and moving away slightly “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Sir I didn’t mean to…”

 

The Captain closed his eyes, it was obvious that the cadet hadn’t noticed he was crying but Levi couldn’t speak, he was trapped in a silenced trance, his heart racing and his cheeks burning. “A…Are you feeling better?” He just managed to say covering his mouth nervously and running his finger over his slightly puffed lips. “What you just did, it calmed you r...right?”

 The brown haired boy looked down to the floor and shuffled into a more comfortable sitting position, which happened to be with his legs crossed and posture slouching. “I’m sorry” he spoke his voice dry and his eyes adverted.

 “I’ve told you before, stop apologising! Answer my question!” Levi demanded sounding almost annoyed.

“Y…yeah, I feel better, like I said a few moments ago… I want to feel loved and wanted, you was the first person showing me you wanted me to stay alive- I wasn’t thinking, for a moment my mind was clouded and I couldn’t calm down so I…” Eren murmured fiddling with his hands, his breathing now at a normal pace and his colour fading back.

 

“Good, then I’m going to go back over there” The Captain got to his feet, brushed himself down and turned away before proceeding to walk over to the ledge and sitting.

 

Eren remained where he was for a few seconds. He sat thinking; allowing his mind to flood with unwanted situations. He was lost, confused and scared. The truth is he had no idea why he kissed Levi Ackerman, he knew that he felt some sort of admiration towards him but he had never considered the idea of actually being in love with him.

Even though Levi had sat away from the teenager, he to was thinking of the exact same thing, he had never been kissed before and now that it had happened he couldn’t help but think about his mother; and how she used to kiss him goodnight every night before she went out and worked.

 

“Eren.” Levi whispered, “Come back over here and sit with me”

Of course the boy followed the order and walked over to him before sitting down nervously next to the man.

 

“I’m not as mean as I look, I’m sorry if I intimidated you in anyway. The truth is; I’ve never been kissed before and I didn't know how to react just now” The man looked over to Eren and the boy narrowed his eyes looking over into the horizon.

“Nether have I…” he replied making the captain look over into the horizon as well.

“Then why did you kiss me?” Levi asked and the boy breathed hard as the sun had began to set causing their faces to glow a Romanic pink golden colour, it took a while for the boy to respond as he was trying to figure out the reason himself.

“I’ve never met anyone who has made me feel the way I do around you- and I know it isn’t because I’m scared of you, in fact I want to be better then every other soldier just so I can prove I belong in the survey corps and that I am capable of working alongside you. I’ve always told myself that its just admiration… but honestly I don’t think admiration is the right word for the way I feel.” The boy began to kick his legs with embarrassment. He then stretched his arms above his head trying to hide the fact he was blushing.

“Man, your so young yet I know exactly what you mean. I don’t know how to love someone, I never got taught how to; but there’s something about you which gives me hope, you stand out… from everyone Eren.” The man turned to his side; leaning his back up against the pillar behind himself making sure he couldn’t fall down to his death, before hauling his legs up so they were level with his body and instead rested them onto Erens lap. “I could stay here with you forever. I wouldn’t say that’s because I love you but it’s more about your presence calming me”

 

“Captain Levi, so you think I love you? Is that what this nervous feeling is? This feeling that makes my heart flutter?”

“Kiddo, I don’t know” The man breathed, you could see his breath in the night sky as it was almost pitch black.

 

Eren smiled, suddenly feeling quite calm; “You are very beautiful, so I guess it must be”

“I’m a man, I can’t be called beautiful, damn brat. I maybe good looking but I’m not quite beautiful remember that” Levi argued and Eren nodded placing his hand onto the His Captain’s leather boot.

 

“But Sir, a man can’t love another man can he? Such love doesn’t exist” The brown haired teenager wondered causing Levi to sit closer to the boy crossing his arms and kicking the boys foot. “Haaah?” He tilted his head almost looking confused.

He stared into Eren’s eyes looking extremely irritated. “As long as we are both human! We can love whomever we want, whoever told you different is wrong.” Levi sighed and reached over to the boy’s hand; he then grasped it in his own and looked at his scares. “Your human, so love who you want to love…”

“Sir…” Eren murmured before pressing his forehead up against Levi’s and cupping his hand behind his head proceeding to run his fingertips over the mans undercut. “If I’m in love with you, is that something you want to happen? Because the way you’re speaking with me it very much seems that way”

 

“Its not a bad thought” … “oh and, your not a bad kisser ether”

 

Another awkward silence lingered between them both; you could feel the tension building between them both and you could almost hear both of their hearts drumming with embarrassment.

“…Levi, I heard your singing yesterday!” Eren whispered while moving slightly away, he truly felt like this was the right time to confess that he heard the man; not knowing the outcome he avoided eye contact and allowed his posture to stiffen. “I wanted you to know about it, but honestly your voice is amazing-“

The atmosphere changed suddenly, almost like Eren had just said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Levi Ackerman tensed up suddenly and his eyes became more narrowed. “Shut up!” he raised his voice suddenly, his mouth was open and he almost looked like he was about to throw up. “Stop!” He snapped holding his hand up to the teenagers face.

 

“Sir...” The boy spoke quickly.

 

“No!” The Captain cut in as he got to his feet, letting go of Eren’s hand and started to pace away from the teenager, once again the wind blew strong almost taking Eren’s breath way as reality hit him but obviously Eren stared with confusion as the small figure began to fade away.

“Levi? Hey… wait” the boy murmured getting to his feet nervously and walking after the man, “Captain, I’m sorry” he spoke reaching out his hand.

 Levi Ackerman gritted his teeth and ignored him, instead he increased his steps and began to walk quicker.

 He soon reached the main base; it was the part of the building; which was an open top, and he allowed himself to halt as the sudden realisation hit him… the teenage boy still followed. Eren Jaeger; the boy who fought till he won! There wasn’t much point of Levi running to his room when the boy would only follow him.

 

“Don’t talk with me Eren, Not now” The man decided to speak as he slowly turned his head to face the boy. The Captain’s eyes were red and he didn’t look so well, but the teenage boy didn’t care about how the man was feeling instead he breathed hard catching his breath and looked deep into his captain’s eyes.

 

“I didn’t mean to offend you, if there’s one person who should be embarrassed its me Sir, and that’s because your singing made me fall to sleep last night. I suffer from insomnia, I never realised that your singing would- I mean I never knew that the song must be something very special to you and I’m sorry to have to bring it back up like this”

 

“My friends and I…” Levi whispered, “It was our song… we’d sing it most nights to… forget... forget the pain...”

 

“You Hanji and Erwin sang together?” Eren asked and The Captain shuck his head holding the jacket from around his body, he clutched onto it hard even though it was slightly bigger then himself. “We aren’t friends kiddo, I just trust them greatly… My friends names were Isabel Mongolia and Farlan Church, they died right before my eyes, vanished.”

“I’m sorry, it must have been really difficult” The boy spoke and Levi rolled his eyes with annoyance trying to stop the liquid from blurring his vision. “I don’t feel sorry for myself… People die, in fact they always die, but being reminded of those days… I… I… I loath it” he murmured.

“I understand, I have lost people I care about to, but isn’t this what we signed up for? Isn’t that the reason why you joined the survey corps?” The brown haired boy reached out his hand to try and grasp the man’s hand but Levi narrowed his eyes before moving away slightly, he looked physically upset by the current situation but at the same time didn’t want to say a single word about how he felt, he was breaking inside; screaming for someone to listen to his pain.

“I had no choice… it was a do or die situation, if I turned down Erwin’s offer I would have been hanged for my crimes, if I had known that…My friends… I would have… ” The man had suddenly become breathless; now almost trembling at the thought, he closed his eyes and moved his shaking hand up to his mouth.

 

“Sir, It’s okay, remember you told me it was okay so why is it different for you? Cry…after all we grieve the ones we love don’t we? That’s what makes us human’s strong.” As Eren was speaking Levi rested his head on the boys chest; the teenagers heart was thumping hard causing Levi to breath and allow the tears to fall from his exhausted eyes.

“A lullaby huh? A song a mother would hum or sing to her child. That’s what brought us together, two heartless soldiers now feeling warm and safe as we comfort each other” The Captain sighed.

Eren stared above himself at the shining stares caused a wave of happiness to run over him, Eren allowed his arms to wrap around the man superior to him and he embraced him hard while resting his chin on his hair and Levi Ackerman to rested his hands on Eren’s hips making it overly obvious he appreciated this hold.

 

“Captain Levi… this is a special moment, I never want to forget it, I do love you. I know it” Eren ran his hand through Levi’s hair making the man tilt his head and look up to the boys face.

_I don’t want it to end…_ Levi thought pulling the boys hips closer to him. _I don’t want to think about anything at the moment, other then him. This person has grasped me tightly with both hands and wants to accept me for the person I am; maybe I’m the one that’s in love with him._

“I… I love you too” The Captain whispered extremely faintly as the boy gently ran his thumb under the man’s cravat making it loosen and reveal his strong and partly scarred neck.

 

“Taking my cravat off is a little to much Eren, out here anyway...  I would like to suggest something to you… seen as I’m not tired and you have insomnia, would you want to drink some alcohol with me in my room? Nothing more and nothing less” The Captain suggested and the Teenage boy nodded without thought.

 

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but the smut will now be chapter 4! I feel like I will be rushing into it if I included it within this chapter :)


	4. Our Lullaby

With this being said the two of them made their way across to Levi Ackerman’s room quietly they walked slowly making sure they didn’t bump into anyone. Both of them were lost in a comfortable daze because for some reason this whole thing seemed so right…

Once they reached the superiors room; the small man unlocked his room and walked over to a cupboard in his room, it was soon obvious that the furniture held some of the strongest liquor that existed and the clanking of the glass broke the silence as Levi searched for the least strongest drink.

 

“It’s fine Sir, I’ll drink whatever you’re drinking” The boy spoke without thinking causing the small man to turn his head and narrow his eyes with thought. “O..Okay, but don’t blame me for the outcome!”

 

“How strong can it be? reall-”

 

“This stuff gets me on my back barley conscious Eren, This shit is strong” The Captain spoke as he grasped a 3 year old bottle of whisky, “Aa this stuff hits the spot though, it burns a little at first but once you get going the better it tastes and the more relaxed you feel”

“So you like drinking alcohol? I thought you hated it,” The boy questioned and Levi allowed himself to get to his feet. “I hate other alcohol which takes forever to hit me, stuff like this is more to my liking… might be a little to strong for you. So I’ll only give you a little bit, come over here, sit down in my chair if you want…”

 

Eren hesitantly walked forward and awkwardly sat down by his Captain’s desk… The man stared at the teenager intensely as he poured out the liquor into two glasses.

 

“So… what should we do?” the boy asked as he grasped the crystal clear glass in which had the perfectly poured alcohol in it, it just so happened that The Captain had grasped the same cup causing them to touch hands again. “Eh, I’m sorry! I’ll take this one instead”

“No… Go ahead Eren! Have my cup, I honestly don’t mind” The man sat onto his desk crossing his leg’s and grasping some of the notes he was given the job of looking over.

 

Eren took a quick sip of the alcohol before spitting it out and coughing violently, in return making Levi smirk and place his sheets down. “I told you it was strong”

“I know…” the boy covered his mouth “Its fine, I’ll drink it… I haven’t drunk before so” the boy grasped the alcohol again this time drinking it slowly and successfully drinking it.

 

“I’m sorry about acting the way I did earlier… I guess I should explain myself a little more, Isabel Farlan and I” The man began to speak downing all of the alcohol in one go, “Back before we joined the survey corps, we were really infamous. I wasn’t the person I am today kid, you’d run as soon as you saw me; I used to carry a knife around with me and stab anyone who bumped into me… I guess that’s what happens when a serial killer raises you” Levi’s eyes wondered over to the shocked teenage boy sat extremely tense in his chair.

 

“I’ve changed…” The man almost looked murderous “I hate myself because of those days! I didn’t know I could live the way I am now… I swear to you Eren, I was taught this…”

 

“I don’t mind” Eren breathed, “I don’t mind Levi”

 

“Anyway, when he left me at the age of 10… I had no idea what to do or where to turn; that’s when I met Farlan, he was a little younger then me but he was a lot more mature and knew how to live.. we became friends and I grew up along side him, Isabel on the other hand; moved in with us when I was 19, this was only two weeks before we joined the survey corps” Levi got to his feet and breathed hard… “You know the rest”

 

“So the song…” Eren sighed before laughing to himself “I’m sorry, Damn it I didn’t know…”

“I said it’s okay, I love it too… makes me feel calm and relaxed from time to time” The captain looked down at the boys drink and realised it had vanished “You drank it?”

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t so bad after that first sip” Eren laughed as he got to his feet “Actually I might go back to my cell now, It’s made me a little sleepy so” he was just about to walk past Levi; when their eyes met.

 

There was something different about the man stood before the titan shifter; he looked sweaty and hot. “It’s a little warm in here don’t you think? Tch…” Levi complained as he looked away slightly and removed his cravat.

 

_Hot… I feel hot… I want to- ugh, I feel…_ Eren thought as he allowed his eyes to wonder down the man’s body, “Sir?” he breathed stepping slightly forward.

 

“Whats wrong Eren?”

 

Eren Jaeger proceeded to lean down to the man’s level he opened his mouth slowly before gently kissing his collarbone. The man tensed with shock before letting out a tight gasp. “Brat…what are you..-?” He never got to finish as the boy had began to push him back slightly, _So this is what alcohol does to Eren? Wow…_

“Ugh!” The captain grunted hard as he tripped over his own foot and fell onto his bed; Eren landing on top of him.

 

Levi breathed hard as he decided to run his hands further up the boy’s body making the teenager halt slightly. “… Eren” Levi whined as the sound of sucking echoed throughout the empty room; but despite this the boy continued to kiss, lick and suck the man’s tender skin forgetting for a moment that this was with Levi Ackerman.

 

“Idiot, calm down a moment,” Levi breathed his face now red with embarrassment “Sir…” the boy breathed rubbing his thumb over the man’s cheek and gridding his crotch up against the man below him.

 

“You don’t want to go do you? Aa? Who can say, I feel the same way… sleep with me tonight okay in this very room. What do you think? It’ll be our little secret” Levi whispered placing his hand over the cadet’s and intertwining his fingers with his. “Sir, I’m so hot… your making me feel so hot”

 

Levi allowed himself to smile, locking his eyes with Eren before kissing his lips tenderly.

The kiss wasn’t so hard, instead it was soft and soothing making it seem like this whole situation wasn’t just a one-night thing, of course Eren was nervous, he hadn’t been in a situation like this before and his breath was shaking with every gasp.

 

Levi ran his hand behind the boys back before whispering in his ear “calm down, I won’t hurt you…” With this being said Levi flipped the boy over; now allowing himself to hover over Eren Jaeger.

“Sleep… Sleep with you?” Eren whined nervously as his eyes seemed to widen. “Captain Levi? Do you mean? You want to have sex with me?” the boys body tensed suddenly as Levi ran his fingertips down the boys torso making his body arch slightly. “A-ha”

 

“Cap-tain… I… I don’t know” the boy covered his face with embarrassment, “Shit, don’t make me the criminal… What did you think kissing my neck would do? Make my crotch tight and uncomfortable? Well guess what… that’s exactly what it did” The captain grasped the boys jawline and kissed him deeply making Eren moan.

 

“Ah!, I want to have sex with you Sir, But… It’s my first time, I’m worried” The boy pushed the man’s face away from him suddenly; “I want you… to take it but I’m worried”

“It’ll hurt at first, but bare with me… I’ll have you screaming out in pleasure pretty soon” The Captain ran his hand over Eren’s erection causing the boy to gasp sharply and open his legs for the man above.

 

“God… You’re a good boy aren’t you?” The captain praised as he began to unbutton the teenager’s trousers, creating a rushed sound of undressing to take place. “Lets see what you got hiding here,” he laughed slightly as the boy lay clutching himself tightly and breathing unevenly with arousal,

 

“Sir… I feel weir- Gah!”

 

Levi Ackerman wrapped his palm around the boy’s newly hard cock; causing Eren to gasp loudly and cover his mouth, “You’re real sensitive aren’t you?” The man joked as he began to pump the boys dick making a sticky squelch sound echo throughout the room.

“Ah- Ha~ Levi…” The boy moaned hard turning red with heat! “Hot, so hot! Ah” his eyes widened as he had a sudden rush of heat boil in his abdomen causing him to sit up and grit his teeth, “Mmgh- AH!” he moaned loudly before closing his eyes and biting his lip… “Sir… I’m… AHH”

 

Cum spit out of his cock causing the man to jump with shock, and stare open mouthed at the teenager before him… “I can’t remember the first time I released that quick, not like I’ve been touched before; from your reaction it looks like it feels good” The man bit his lip as Eren intensely stared into the mans eyes, while whispering his name repeatedly.

Levi leaned down and began to lick up the sticky white liquid causing Eren to pant loudly and cry out with pleasure, “Ah!” he breathed allowing himself to collapse back down and continue to make pleasured noises.

 

“Shit Eren, you’re to erotic… I want to get inside…” he gritted his teeth grasping the teenager’s thigh and making him stretch as he crawled over him.

“L…Levi~” The teenager stared at him open mouthed and horny; “Fuck me!”

 

The Captain gasped hard as his breath was now sharp; he began to run his hand down to the boys ass and began to massage his entrance; he was already moist from the cum and Silvia that the older male had left meaning Levi didn’t need to use anymore lubricant before gently fingering him.

 

“It feels weird… uh,” Eren grit his teeth with pain and discomfort, as the feeling was new to him, but the older male pressed his lips up against the cadets proceeding to open his mouth and brush his lips over the boy’s… trying to shut him up and distract him, the smell of alcohol still lingered as they passed saliva and in return the boy began to whine the man’s status every time he had the chance.

 

“Captain…Mmgh”

“Captain! Ooh”

 

“Ugh Eren…” After a few moment’s of Levi fingering the boy he pulled out his fingers and stretched the teenager’s entrance as he did so making the boy whither under him unable to speak without it sounding breathy.

 

“It will be okay to enter you now,” Levi murmured as he began to strip showing his small but muscular body, which almost made the cadet moan with thought.

 

The teenager reached up to the mans shoulders and gently wrapped his legs around his waist, the feeling of the man’s cock pressing up against his entrance made him boil with heat. “Captain Levi~”

 

“Ngh… Jaeger” The Captain pleasantly whispered before undoing his belt and grasping his dick within his palm, “I’m going to put it in now” Just as Levi said these words; he ran his hand behind Eren’s back lightly lifting his backside to a more suitable position.

 

“Ha- AHHH~” Eren screamed out with amazement as his Captain began to penetrate him, “Uh…” The man grunted with lust.

“AHA” The titan shifter cried out as he began to feel faint almost like he had fallen into a trance of pure bliss and pleasure; he suddenly felt the need to cry out but for some strange unknown reason it was almost like his voice was trapped causing him to gasp extremely sharply.

Levi Ackerman soothingly ran his thumb over the boys open mouth, before leaning down and kissing his neck until he left visual marks, “Breath…” he sighed as he began to rock his hips.

 

“Le~ Ah” The boys body seemed to suck Levi into him causing the man to close one of his eyes and grit his teeth with bliss “Shit, This feels amazing” the Captain moaned as he now began to make out with the cadet below him, “Eren… Ooh” he had now grasped hold of the teenagers arms and began to thrust quick causing the teenager to cry out even more.

 

“Ah~ Ah ~ Levi!”

 

“Sir… Mmgh”

 

Levi now covered Eren’s mouth and began to pound his ass violently as he could feel himself getting closer.

“Damn brat! Don’t look at me…” he whined pushing Eren’s head away from him.

“Ha…Ha…” The small man panted hard before thrusting hard and making Eren scream out even more then he already was.

 

Levi released cuming hard into the boys ass and making the boy climax as well…

They laid panting violently for a few seconds, their minds taking in what has just happened…

 

The atmosphere was nothing more and nothing less then awkward.

But Eren Jaeger wrapped his arms around the man above him and embraced his whole being with his body.

 

He was still short of breath but managed to say, “I love you Levi… I love you with all my body and no matter what happens in the future I don’t want to forget this moment we just shared!! You’re amazing in everyway and I’m so damn happy right now”

 

“I’m a little exhausted…” The captain joked while holding Eren close as well, “I took it, now you don’t go and do this with anyone else okay?”

 

“Yes Sir… I’m yours… and I’m happy because of that”

 

“Aa.. Your amazing kiddo! Tomorrow we are going to make our own song okay? Not to mention you’re my new drinking partner! Got it?” The man smiled to himself as Eren nodded while clenching his fist’s.

 

“Yes Sir!”

 

**_The End!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is it for Lullaby! I hope you go on to read one of my other stories, and thanks for reading this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this short story? (There will be smut if so)


End file.
